Lighting devices are used in many applications, such as functional lighting devices, luminous architectural and decorative panels.
An example of a light-emitting textile-based architectural element is disclosed in WO-2011/114263. The architectural element has a layered structure comprising a substrate textile, a diffusive sheet and a cover textile. A plurality of embedded light-sources is arranged in-between the layers such that the light is integrated into the structure. The diffusive layer distributes the light inside the structure and also reduces unwanted ‘glare’ effects. The layered structure in WO-2011/114263 is mounted on a rigid frame so that the layers are placed in the right distance from each other and so that a flat surface is achieved.
However, there is a need to provide different shapes of luminous articles and provide lighting devices without the need for mechanical frames. Additionally, there is a need to provide large scale architectural panels with a reduced glare effect without the use of diffusive sheets.